


Necessary Addictions

by Waffilicious



Category: BioShock
Genre: Drug Use, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waffilicious/pseuds/Waffilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wakes up every morning with only one thing on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Addictions

**Author's Note:**

> Very short one-shot originally written for an RP AU. Jack is on the surface, but some things from Rapture he'll never leave behind.

It starts the same way every morning. Jack wakes up shaking. Whether it’s the shaking itself that wakes him up, or a natural kind of awakening, or the deep-seated hunger that forces his eyes open Jack’s never been able to tell for sure. But he wakes up, and he shakes, and he feels the headache encroaching at the corners of his brain. Every morning he sits up and leans his face into his hands, willing his body to cope on its own, pleading it for one sane day without the substance waiting in a needle in the bathroom. But every moment he’s awake makes the shaking worse and the headache fiercer and slowly shatters his mind into a senseless mess. He holds out for as long as he can, but in the end he always gets up, goes to the bathroom, and picks up the hypo with a trembling hand.

He’s more careful about how he injects it these days. There’s no need for the fast careless injections he did in Rapture and on missions here. He finds the vein, lines up the needle, and with a puncture and a squeeze the glowing blue liquid enters his bloodstream. Immediately his shaking eases, his muscles relax, and his headache slowly starts to ebb away. Within five minutes he feels normal again. Jack flexes his hands and disposes of the needle. He starts his day, and tries to forget about his morning routine, about the substance that keeps him sane and threatens his destruction at the same time.


End file.
